Summer Paradise
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Las vacaciones de verano han llegado, y consigo, su libertad. Después de rogarles a sus padres por unas vacaciones en la playa durante años, por fin ha llegado el momento de disfrutar de su alocada juventud. Para Lucy, sus vacaciones están a punto de convertirse en la aventura más grande de su vida, en compañía de un caliente 'verano'.
1. ¡Hola verano!

**Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**.

Esta historia **me pertenece**. Más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

Prohibido el plagio, adaptaciones sin permiso y publicaciones en sitios web ajenos a este.

* * *

**No es ni verano, pero me fui de vacaciones y la idea llego a mí en el mejor momento. ¿Qué puedo decir? xD**

**Necesitaba un fic para despejar mi mente y creo que este es el adecuado. Además de que debo distraerlos con algo *3***

**Mis otros fics los retomaré, solo que por ahora quiero divertirme con este y recuperar mis ánimos. Espero les guste y no me haya convertido en un asco.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sinopsis: _

_Las vacaciones de verano han llegado, y consigo, su libertad. Después de rogarles a sus padres por unas vacaciones en la playa durante años, por fin ha llegado el momento de disfrutar de su alocada juventud._  
_Para Lucy, sus vacaciones están a punto de convertirse en la aventura más grande de su vida, en compañía de un caliente **verano**._

* * *

_**¡Hola verano!**_

**_._**

* * *

Sol, playa y arena. Equipaje, cuarto de hotel y comida. Bikini, lentes de sol y bronceado. Todo estaba en su lugar, excepto el bronceado. Más blanca que la nieve, Lucy necesitaba desesperadamente algo de color en su pálida piel.  
La última vez que estuvo frente al mar fue cuando solo era una niña y todo era exactamente como lo recordaba: la arena quemando sus pies, la luz del sol picando en su cuerpo y el agradable olor de agua salada.

Le tomó un minuto contemplar el lugar para después mirar a sus amigas, cada una a ambos lados. Fueron incapaces de contenerse más y soltaron un grito de emoción. La diversión estaba frente a sus ojos. Todo el año escolar soportado y finalizado solo para este momento.

Dejaron caer sus pertenencias sobre la árida arena, se tomaron de las manos y corrieron hacia el océano. Las olas golpearon sus piernas hasta que se dejaron caer y sumergirse en el agua azul. Tan cristalina, tan pacifica, tan refrescante. El mar era perfecto.

Sus padres no eran personas estrictas, solo los típicos ''Debo protegerte de cualquier peligro''. Los amaba tal y como eran, solo que en algunas ocasiones deseaba un poco más de independencia. Ella ya no era una niña. Podía cuidarse sola. El gran problema era convencer a sus padres de que así era. Para ellos siempre seria la niña pequeña que se iría con cualquier extraño que le ofreciera un caramelo. Eso obviamente nunca sucedería, no era una estúpida… Aunque si el caramelo consistiera en un bombón de buen trasero, posiblemente aceptaría.

Contuvo una carcajada y se sumergió una vez más. El calor ya estaba quemando sus neuronas.

Cuando salió de nuevo a la superficie, una de sus mejores amigas, Levy Mcgarden, salpicó un poco de agua sobre ella. Al poco tiempo se convirtió en una guerra entre ambas.  
Juvia Loxar solía evitar sus locuras de cinco minutos, solo que esta vez no logró escapar.

— No iras a ninguna parte. — advirtió la chica peliazul de cabellos más cortos —. ¡Lucy!

La rubia respondió al llamado y tomó a Juvia de un brazo, mientras Levy lo hacía del otro. Tiraron de ella hacia mar adentro y la lanzaron juguetonamente, empapando por completo su cuerpo. Ambas chicas explotaron a carcajadas y Juvia las fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Las odio! Saben que el mar no gusta.

— Y aún así estas aquí, Juvi. — Levy le sonrió —. Son vacaciones, vive la vida loca, mi querida amiga.

La chica miró a Lucy.

— Creo que ya esta ebria.

Lucy rió.

— No lo dudo.

— No estoy ebria, pero lo estaré pronto. Es más, prometo desde ahora que me mantendré ebria todo el verano.

— Tal vez quisiste decir sobria. — desaprobó Juvia.

— No, quise decir ebria. ¡Amo ser joven y bella! — Movió un poco sus caderas e hizo un baile ridículo que ambas no pudieron evitar reír —. Vamos, chicas, ¡Saluden al verano!

Juvia se unió a ella y bailaron hasta por fin llegar a la orilla, y ni así se detuvieron. Aún tenían que mirar la suite, pasear por el hotel y hacer un montón de locuras. Solo ellas tres durante las vacaciones. Sin ningún padre furioso o preocupado que frenara su diversión. La aventura perfecta.  
¿Qué más daba perder la cabeza? Esa era la razón por la que estaba allí. Se lo merecía.

Sonrió y se unió a sus amigas.

Miró sus pies y cerró los ojos, para así girar su cuerpo y perderse en sus emociones. Dio una vuelta, y después otra, y otra. No le importaba caer, solo quería respirar el aire que tanto deseó.

— ¡Hola verano! — gritó y a los pocos segundos abrió de nuevo los ojos. Se había golpeado con una persona —. Oh, diablos, como lo…

— ¿Me llamaste?

Contuvo el aliento.

Con una voz ronca y, a su vez, fina como una pluma sobre su cuerpo, al igual que la sonrisa perfecta en esos labios carnosos, Lucy se quedo sin habla. Completamente muda.

Él la sostuvo de los hombros, evitando que cayera y muy cerca de su cuerpo. No parecía notarlo, pero Lucy si lo hizo. Y con eso se aparto. Eso pudo haber sido la mejor idea de su vida o la más estúpida. Más bien se inclinaba por la primera opción.

Su mirada viajó por el torso desnudo del chico. Tenía un cuerpo tan masculino y solido. Podría pasar fácilmente su mano sobre aquel abdomen duro y marcado y sentirlo con su delicado tacto. Cada musculo de su cuerpo era delicioso. Al igual que su bronceada piel. Y su rostro… Dios. Este chico era el perfecto ejemplo del caramelo que deseaba saborear.

— Umm…yo… ¿Qué?

Él ensancho su sonrisa.

— Dijiste hola verano y aquí estoy.

Era su turno de hablar. _Di algo inteligente, Lucy, ¡Inteligente!_

— Solo estaba saludando al verano. — respondió un poco anonada.

_Oh, demonios. ¿En donde están las olas cuando las necesito? Querido, mar: solo arrástrame contigo. _

— Si, yo soy verano.

Ahora fue el turno de Lucy para sonreír.

— De acuerdo. — arrastró sus palabras —. ¿Esta es una de esas frases con la que conquistas a las chicas?

— No, lo digo en serio. — aclaró de inmediato —. Mi nombre significa verano, soy Natsu.

— ¿Tu nombre es verano? — preguntó sorprendida.

Hundió los hombros.

— Podría ser peor.

La rubia rió.

— Eso lo explica todo. Pero en realidad no estaba saludándote a ti, sino al verano. El verdadero verano. Ya sabes, temperaturas altas, playas y vacaciones.

Él pareció entenderlo esta vez.

— Oh. — rascó su nuca —. Esto es embarazoso.

— Tal vez podrías considerar cambiar tu nombre. Invierno es una buena opción. Solo es un consejo.

El chico soltó una carcajada y Lucy sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Era tan atractivo, tan encantador, tan…

— Eres divertida. — le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Oh, ¡Qué demonios! Él era perfecto.

Ella no era particularmente tímida, solo que el rubor en sus mejillas parecía indicarle lo contrario esta vez. Culparía al sol.  
Natsu notó la mirada de dos chicas y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de las amigas de la chica. Las miró por unos instantes y su vista volvió a la linda rubia frente a él.

Sus cabellos rubios caían en cascada por su espalda. Vestía un bikini de color rosa que resaltaba su pálida piel que comenzaba a enrojecerse, incluso sus mejillas, y eso la hacía lucir adorable… Hasta que sus tentadoras curvas se llevaron toda la atención. Ella era hermosa.

Para su mala suerte, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo. Estaba atrasado y tenía que irse.

Si, su suerte era una maldita.

— Fue un placer conocerte. — como deseaba quedarse por un momento más, pero ese momento le costaría todo el dinero del mes. Ella solo sonrió y comenzó a andar, solo para girarse y mirarla por última vez —. Disfruta tu verano, chica playa.

Por supuesto que lo haría.

Y mientras lo miró alejarse, decidió que sería buena idea conseguir algunos bombones. Especialmente si eran de color rosa.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_* En algunos lugares de la Republica Mexicana, el malvavisco es conocido como bombón. Así como de también ''Bombón'' se les llama vulgarmente a las personas atractivas. De ahí el juego de palabras. _

**Como dije arriba ↑ quiero divertirme con este nuevo fic y convencerme de que no he perdido el toque. Ignórenme, solo lean mis mugreros jaja.  
Ya que estaré enfocada con este fic hasta que decida actualizar otro, tendrán caps más seguidos, o eso planeo. **

**Gracias por leer, chicos. Por todo su apoyo hasta ahora, por sus lindas palabras, por estar aquí en mis peores momentos. Muchas gracias!  
Aún si pierdo mi toque, trataré de continuar :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Polos similiares

**La playa esta a 20 min de mi casa y no he ido en cuatro años. ¡Cuatro!  
Este fic me hace querer ir de nuevo jaja. Al menos recuerdo como es, o no tendría idea de cómo redactar todo esto. **

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Polos similares**_

_**.**_

* * *

— Así que… ¿Quién era él?

La voz picara de Levy la hizo sonreír. Podrías mentirle a todo el mundo, pero jamás serás capaz de escapar de tus amigas. Sus sentidos femeninos siempre estaban alerta.

— Él es mi verano. Creo.

— Nada de '''creo''. ¿Viste su trasero? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Lo viste a _él_? Incluso hasta podría ser tu _primavera_.

Lucy se inclinó para tomar un poco de arena para después lanzarla sobre su amiga.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — dijo divertida —. Solo no he conocido al indicado.

— Y eso está perfectamente bien. — interrumpió Juvia —. ¿Qué les parece si dejamos esta charla de chicas para otra ocasión? Tenemos público. — miró detrás de ellas y efectivamente así era.

Las miradas masculinas estaban fijas sobre las tres. Tal vez debió tomar el consejo de sus padres y no usar un bikini que mostrara mucha piel.

— Deberíamos ver la habitación. — invitó Lucy.

— La habitación es una buena idea. — siguió Juvia.

— ¿Qué habitación? — la última de las chicas ignoró su intento por escapar desapercibidamente o, más bien, no le importó.

— ¡Levy! — gritaron ambas chicas y la arrastraron de vuelta al hotel.

Lucy amaba a sus amigas con toda su vida. A pesar de que cada una de ellas eran muy diferentes en cuanto a personalidad se trataba.  
Ella no era de esas chicas rebeldes. Sus padres se encargaron de otorgarle la educación que debía, cosa que agradecería toda su vida. No obstante, ya no era la misma chica de antes. Los libros fueron interesantes en su tiempo, mantener su perfecta puntuación ya era asunto del pasado, o al menos hasta que el verano terminara. Quería gozar su juventud, porque no duraría para siempre.

Días en la playa. Noches de fiesta. Peleas de agua. Conocer su persona predestinada. Ser ella misma y olvidar lo demás.

Cada verano tenía una historia y ella quería escribir la suya. Tener una aventura que contar. Al menos ya tenía la primera parte.

¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de conocer a un chico lindo en su primer día? Lucy no creía en la suerte, pero fantasear un poco tampoco era malo. ¿Volvería a verlo o solo se trataba de las jugarretas del destino? De cualquier manera no importaba mucho. Los chicos como él eran mujeriegos, imbéciles y de una sola noche. Aunque una parte de su cabeza le gritaba que no era cierto. ¿Cómo lo sabría ella? Además, no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo y que le rompieran el corazón.

Si. Lucy Heartfilia era una patética soñadora.

Cuando recuperaron sus pertenencias intactas del suelo, volvieron de vuelta al hotel. Solo habían bajado del taxi, entregaron las valijas al pobre chico encargado y se apresuraron a ir a la playa.  
Su papá se había encargado de todo el papeleo, así que las valijas ya debían estar en la suite sin ningún problema.

— Oh, por mi abuela. ¡Miren esto! — exclamó Levy y fue la primera en mirar con entusiasmo todo el lugar —. ¡Santo dios!

— Creo que ya lo entendimos, Lev. — se burló la otra peliazul.

Su amiga la ignoró y continuó observando la suite. Era el lugar más lujoso que sus pies habían pisado. Era como un apartamento, pero dos veces más amplio. Los ventanales eran del tamaño de las paredes y desde allí podía mirar el océano o la ciudad. La vista era absolutamente perfecta.  
Cada una de ellas contaba con habitación y baño propio. En realidad, Levy estaba a punto de llorar por la belleza del hotel y el servicio impecable. Y aún no saboreaba la comida.

— Sabes, a veces adoro que tus padres se estén pudriendo en dinero. ¡Esto es perfecto, Lu-chan! — se lanzó a sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza —. ¿Ya te dije que te amo?

La rubia rió.

— Solo amas mi dinero.

— Puede ser. Sabía que debía haber una razón por la cual me agradaras tanto.

Juvia giró los ojos y alejó a Lucy de Levy.

— Ignora a esta demente. Te amamos con toda la vida, Lucy. Gracias por invitarnos.

— No me agradezcan nada, mi papá las adora y yo también. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿no fue lo que prometimos?

Era una promesa de tres años que por fin se cumplía. Solo ellas sabían lo importante que era estar allí. Las tres.

— Oh, qué diablos. ¡Abrazo grupal! — Gritó McGarden—. Vamos a divertimos, conseguir un buen bronceado y volveremos con una historia que contar a nuestros nietos. Este será el mejor verano de nuestras vidas y es una nueva promesa.

Y con eso, se dedicaron a desempacar y pedir servicio en la habitación. Al final de día, ningún dormitorio fue necesario, las tres decidieron dormir juntas. El primer día fue mejor que lo que Lucy esperaba y aun quedaban muchos por disfrutar. Por el momento, solo cerraría los ojos y dormiría, con la imagen de un chico de sonrisa ardiente rondando sus sueños.

.

.

.

.

Bien. Esto nunca le había sucedido. Al menos no en un buen tiempo.

Fue difícil dormir durante la noche. Eran las ocho de la mañana, el sol entraba por una de las ventanas, las sabanas aun estaban alrededor de su cuerpo, nunca acostumbraba despertar a tales horas en las vacaciones y el recuerdo de la chica rubia quemaba en su memoria.

'' ¿Por qué?''

Esa era la pregunta del millón. ¿Por qué la recordaba? ¿Por qué cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía en sus sueños?¿Por qué deseaba desesperadamente volver a la playa solo para ver si ella estaba ahí?

Él no quería esto. No deseaba esto.

Después de su encuentro con ella, estuvo más distraído de lo que acostumbraba, y durante el día solo miró pasar cabelleras rubias y dentro de él esperaba que alguna de ellas fuera la chica de la playa. ¿Por qué mierdas tenía que sucederle esto a él? ¿Qué había hecho mal?  
La rubia era preciosa, cautivadora y simpática, _muy_ hermosa, y eso la convertía en una de las chicas que Natsu buscaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar.

Las chicas lindas en el verano solo buscaban diversión, algo con que perder el tiempo. Lo sabía de antemano. Viviendo toda su vida en la costa lo iluminó en experiencia. Sus antiguas relaciones (si eso podría llamarse) fueron tan artificiales que en un momento de revelación decidió que no necesitaba eso. Él quería cuidar de alguien y que ese alguien cuidara de él, quería alguien en quien pudiera confiar y con quien pudiera ser él mismo. Estaba harto de las mentiras.

Si. Natsu Dragneel era víctima de las viles falsedades femeninas.

Solo había una mujer en su vida en la cual confiaba, y ella nunca debía saberlo o tendría que lanzarse al mar.

Por esa razón, pensar en una chica que podía seducirlo para después pisotearlo estaba profundamente prohibido en su vida. Incluso si la veía de nuevo tendría que alejarse, aunque no podía ser posible.  
La cadena de hoteles era inmensa, los turistas abundaban en cualquier parte y encontrarla de nuevo era imposible. Entonces, ¿por qué la idea de no verla lo molestaba?

Soltó un gruñido y salió de la cama. Sería imposible conciliar el sueño, lo mejor era ir al bufete y conseguir algo de comida.

Odiaba las vacaciones por una simple razón: mujeres. Y amaba las vacaciones por otra simple razón: amigos.  
Afortunadamente, podía escapar fácilmente de las chicas que trataban de conseguir su número a causa de su ''empleo''. El deber lo mantenía ocupado hasta que no era necesitado o se escapaba de vez en cuando para disfrutar de su tiempo libre.  
Muchos podrían pensar que era un idiota al no aprovechar su popularidad, algunos mataban por estar en su lugar, pero ninguno de ellos tenía idea. Nunca nadie lo tomaba en serio. Solo su apariencia era lo importante. ¿Hace cuanto que no reía con una chica? Solo con la rubia de la playa… Y de nuevo sus pensamientos iban hacia ella.

Por un demonio. ¿Su cerebro se detendría alguna vez?

— ¿Que hay, Droy? Te ves más delgado el día de hoy. — saludó a uno de los cocineros encargados del almuerzo del hotel.

— Algún día patearé tu trasero, Dragneel.

Natsu rió.

— Buena suerte con eso. — bromeó y tomó un plato para elegir algo de comer. Y vaya que había opciones.

El hotel era de la categoría más alta. Uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Por lo tanto, el servicio debía ser de primera calidad. De las tres comidas, el bufete de desayuno era su favorito. Siempre había algo nuevo que comer cada día.

Eligió apropiadamente cada alimento, rodeando la mesa y buscando algo más que luciera delicioso, hasta que lo encontró. Con un particular aroma a vainilla y flores.

La rubia miraba una dona azucarada y una manzana. Parecía debatirse en cual elegir y eso hizo que Natsu suprimiera una carcajada. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia a su lado.

— La dona luce más tentadora.

Esa voz. Lucy la reconoció de inmediato, especialmente cuando sintió un temblor por su columna vertebral. Era él.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Sip. — sin preguntarle, tomó la dona y la colocó sobre su plato de comida —. Las donas siempre son mejores que las manzanas.

— Asumo que siempre eliges cualquier cosa en lugar de la comida saludable.

Él sonrió.

— Asumes bien.

Y por su plato de comida también podía asumir que no tenía una buena alimentación. ¡Él comía todo lo que ella deseaba!

— Deberías decirme cómo puedes comer todo eso y tener un cuerpo tan tent…— se detuvo antes de abrir más la boca.

— ¿Tan…? — preguntó él. Esperando a que dijera lo que sabía muy bien.

— Olvídalo. Estaba a punto de decir algo que no quería.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Natsu no le molestaba que esta chica hablara con él de aquella manera. Era muy agradable. Despertaba cierta curiosidad en su interior, ¿Qué tenía ella que lo hacía querer acercarse y conocerla?

— ¿En serio?

Ella esbozo una sonrisa y Natsu se perdió en aquella curva tan embelesadora. Estaba acabado. Lo sabía.

— No.

Lo dejo completamente perplejo, con la mente en blanco y la mirada sobre ella mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas.

Entonces, Natsu hizo lo imposible. Fue tras ella.

No tenía idea de cómo sentirse, pero no era desagradable en lo absoluto. Tomó asiento frente a ella.

— Chica playa eres… rara.

— Vaya, eso fue diferente de lo que me dijiste ayer.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Eres divertida. No te he olvidado. — y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo —. Así que, ¿Cuál es tu historia, chica playa? ¿Algo más que debería saber sobre ti?

— ¿Mi nombre, tal vez?

Ella era adorable y Natsu no tenía idea de que hacer, o que decir, o cómo diablos actuar.

— ¿Me lo dirás?

— Bueno…— vaciló, hasta que otra persona se sumo a la conversación.

— ¡Natsu! — ambos giraron en dirección de donde provenía la voz. En cuanto Lucy lo hizo, la mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo —. He estado buscándote en todas partes. Son las nueve y no estás en la cama, ¿acaso estás enfermo?

— Si estuviera enfermo aún seguiría en la cama.

— Menos mal que no lo estas. Debes venir conmigo. — le dirigió una mirada amenazadora —. Ahora.

Frente a ambos se encontraba una chica de cabellos rojos. No era que Lucy la mirara cada detalle de ella, pero era bellísima. Y no solo eso, también conocía a Natsu. Y su habitación.

¿Para qué sorprenderse? Sabía de antemano con qué tipo de chico trataba.

Él la miró avergonzado. No tenía que decirlo, ya conocía las palabras.

— Lo siento. — se puso de pie, pues la pelirroja parecía apresurada —. Nos vemos después.

— Si…si. — su voz se apagó en las últimas dos letras.

No escuchó nada más de su parte. Solo observó como los dos se retiraban del enorme comedor y ella se quedaba en compañía de una dona azucarada.

Natsu ni siquiera había terminado su comida. Solo se fue con aquella chica sin rechistar. Debió verlo venir. No debía asombrarle, todo: la playa, sus encuentros, su increíble atractivo y personalidad, simplemente Natsu era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

* * *

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer ;3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Tu nombre

**Wow. No pensé que fuera a ser bien recibido. Es una idea loca, no me culpen por pensar eso xD**

**Gracias, chicos. Ya comenzaré a actualizar los demás fics que tengo pendientes. **

**Enjoy :**

* * *

_**Tu nombre**_

_**.**_

* * *

Tres días después la rutina fue la misma: despertar, comer, ir a la playa, broncearse, volver al hotel, ir de shopping, conocer un poco los alrededores, comer, comer, volver al hotel y comer. La comida era deliciosa.  
No era aburrido, simplemente el lugar era nuevo. Siempre permanecía el temor a lo desconocido y lo que pudieran encontrar. Además, no conocían a nadie, y tener un poco de diversión fuera del hotel se estaba haciendo cada vez más imposible.

Sin embargo, Lucy _si_ conocía a alguien. Pero durante esos tres días no volvió a encontrarse con Natsu. Era una lástima no volver a verlo, pero la vida continuaba, y también su verano. Sin compañía del chico del mismo nombre.

Se había prometido no volver a pensar en él y, honestamente, estaba siendo más complicado de lo que esperaba. Conocer chicos era parte del plan; no obstante, continuaba siendo un viaje de amigas. Desviarse del plan inicial y su promesa no era parte de su objetivo. De cualquier forma, Natsu parecía tener una muy buena compañía.

Si era así, ¿Por qué lo oculto?

¿Qué más daba? Era un hombre después de todo. Aunque también sabía que no debía juzgar sin saber. ¿Pero cómo demonios iba a saberlo?  
Sus sentidos le gritaban que solo le traería problemas, pero la otra mitad le imploraba una oportunidad. La verdadera pregunta era: ¿Se atrevería a conocerlo en realidad?

Bueno, eso solo sucedería si fuera capaz de verlo de nuevo. Cosa que obviamente no era muy probable. Miles de turistas contra ella. Las probabilidades eran mínimas.

Tenía que olvidar el asunto con Natsu y concentrarse en sus amigas y la diversión que les esperaba juntas. Los chicos abundaban, las buenas amigas no las encontraría en cualquier parte. Eso siempre se lo decía su madre.

— ¿Vamos a la playa otra vez? — preguntó Juvia con un _gran_ quejido.

— Lo siento, Juvi, pero mi piel necesita más sol. La tuya también lo necesita. — mencionó Levy.

— Mi piel está perfectamente bien, muchas gracias.

— Como digas. — giró los ojos —. ¡Mueve el trasero, Lu-chan!

— ¡Un momento!

Debía estar preparada para cualquier situación. Se miró en el espejo: su cabello en dos coletas, el bikini cubriendo lo necesario y nada fuera de lugar, sus gafas de sol y un tono menos pálido. Perfecto.

— Estoy lista. — salió de la habitación.

— ¡Al fin! — exclamó Levy —. Ahora, apresúrense, chicas, que mi piel pide a gritos un nuevo bronceado. Quiero que cuando vuelva a casa, todos sepan que estuve en la playa.

— Oh, sí. Volverás como un delicioso pollo rostizado. — se burló su amiga.

— Si no te quisiera, ya te hubiera lanzado con los tiburones.

Lucy solo rió. Las discusiones entre Juvia y Levy eran muy graciosas. Nunca lo hacían en serio.

De camino a la playa todo parecía igual. La única diferencia era la cantidad de personas. Más turistas continuaban llegando y hospedándose en el hotel. A ese paso, las habitaciones estarían completamente ocupadas. Al menos ellas (o más bien su padre) consiguieron hacer las reservaciones a tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, encontrar un lugar libre fue un desafío.

— Genial. Esto es increíble. ¡¿Por qué todos deciden venir a la playa cuando yo lo hago?! — se quejó la peliazul. Sus amigas solo rieron. Era una actitud bastante típica en ella.

Lucy soltó un suspiro. Era época vacacional y la playa. No existían razones para quejarse.

La mejor opción era regresar de vuelta al hotel y cambiar de planes. Aún no habían visitado las piscinas y desconocían ciertas partes del lugar en donde se hospedaban. Investigar sería divertido. Convencer a Levy de dejar su bronceado para después… no tanto.

Justo cuando pensó que las cosas no podían cambiar. Dos chicos se acercaron a ellas, muy atractivos. Demasiado para sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios comían todos que los hacían ver más bellos? Si era así, Lucy quería un poco.

— Hola. — saludó uno de ellos.

Ambos tenían el torso desnudo y solo vestían un par de pantaloncillos de playa. Sus cuerpos marcaban perfectamente los músculos de su abdomen, brazos y piernas. Mantenían una apariencia bastante masculina, poderosa y encantadora. Ellos si le hacían frente a la testosterona masculina. Sin embargo, Lucy no era la que babeaba por ellos, sino sus amigas. Incluso Juvia. Eso si era una novedad.

— Hola. — respondió Levy, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

— Soy Gray. — aunque era a Levy a quien respondía, Lucy pudo jurar que sus ojos se desviaron hacia Juvia. Nadie escapaba de la mirada femenina —. Y él es Gajeel. — señaló a su amigo a su lado.

Los ojos de Levy fueron hacia el segundo chico. Tenía una apariencia ruda, problemática, y sus perforaciones en el rostro se lo demostraban. Los piercings deberían haberle restado puntos pero, de alguna forma, lo hacían lucir más atractivo. Y Lucy casi cae de espaldas cuando un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de su amiga. Eso era inclusive más sorprendente.

La culpa era de la playa y de sus chicos sacados de una revista de modelos.

El encanto solo duro unos segundos más. Juvia se aclaró la garganta y se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Y qué quieren?

Esta vez, Gray se encargo de mirarla solo a ella.

— En realidad no mucho. Solo estamos buscando una chica para nuestro amigo.

De nuevo lo mismo.

— Entonces búscate otras.

Juvia no confiaba mucho en otras personas. Hacer que confiara en ellas fue difícil y eso nunca cambiaria. Aunque ambas, Levy y Lucy, realmente esperaban que con las vacaciones lo hiciera. Ella necesitaba ser más abierta con los demás.

— Creo que son muy… lindas para hacerlo. — el chico parecía hacer el intento por decir lo correcto, y no estaba lográndolo. La pelizul lo fulminó con la mirada y él decidió buscar otra opción —. También tenemos un lugar libre. Hay sillas, mesas y todo lo que necesitan.

¿Qué había de malo en conocer un chico? Conseguirían un lugar y tomarían el sol. Era perfecto. Además, Lucy comenzaba a sentirse mal por ese chico.

— A mi me parece bien. — dijo y sus dos amigas la miraron sorprendidas —. Ya estamos aquí. No se ustedes, chicas, pero yo no quiero volver al hotel.

— Lucy…— intentó persuadirla.

— Juvia.

Imposible. Ella también estaba cansada de caminar y no quería discutir.

— De acuerdo. — cedió.

Los chicos parecieron relajarse un poco.

— Síganme. Nuestro lugar está cerca.

Los lugares constaban de pequeñas mesas, una palapa para cubrirse del sol y sillas de madera. Pasaron por algunos cuantos hasta llegar al indicado.

Sobre una de las sillas se encontraba otro chico. Este vestía un pantalón corto y una camisa desabotonada. Cubría su rostro con una revista y mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Su posición le indicaba que en verdad odiaba estar allí y cuando escuchó un gruñido, confirmo sus sospechas.

— Es un idiota, pero es muy agradable… la mayor parte del tiempo. — le dijo Gray.

Mientras los demás se alejaban un poco para dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa, Lucy se acercó a al chico. Tal vez no reconocería su cuerpo o postura, pero si recordaba ese cabello.

— Hola, verano.

Natsu odiaba que sus amigos intentaran conseguirle alguna chica para sacarlo de su ''celibato''. La acción era buena, pero no lo necesitaba. No quería más chicas falsas en su vida.

A pesar de que él mismo lo había dicho, cuando esa dulce voz penetró en sus sentidos, todo se fue a la mierda.

Se enderezo rápidamente y quitó la revista de su vista, para encontrarse con aquel rostro angelical y delicado. Nunca había visto una chica como ella. Su belleza lo impresionaba.

— Chica playa. — respondió al fin, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Se conocen? — interrumpió Gray. Solo que en ninguno momento Natsu apartó la vista de la rubia, y él lo notó. Al igual que su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó a ella.

Lucy se hundió de hombros.

— Tus amigos me trajeron.

La conversación fluía sin los demás. Ya era bastante raro que Natsu no actuara indiferente con alguna chica, y no paso desapercibido por sus amigos.  
Gray miró a Gajeel con una mirada cómplice y el otro asintió. Aún tenían tiempo y dejarían que su amigo lo aprovechara con una chica. Nunca esperaron volver a ver esto de nuevo.

— ¿Mis amigos te trajeron? — ella asintió —. No sabía que quisieras conocer chicos.

— Y yo no sabía que enviabas a tus amigos a conseguirte chicas.

Aún recordaba a aquella chica pelirroja. Si para él todo era un juego, no debería hacerle algo así a lo que suponía era su novia.

— Yo no hago eso. No estoy interesado en las mujeres.

Vaya, eso era nuevo. Aunque considerando su apariencia, también pudo haber sido una posibilidad. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?

— Oh.

Después de esa expresión, Natsu lo entendió.

— ¡Mierda! Eso no fue lo quise decir. Eso solo que no me gusta conocer chicas.

— No tienes que preocuparte, yo lo entiendo.

— Escucha. Me gustan las chicas, solo que ya no de esa manera.

— Ajá. — Lucy quería reír. Era divertido hablar con él.

El chico soltó un suspiró cansado y sonrió en derrota.

— Esto no está funcionando, ¿cierto?

— No. — la rubia fue incapaz de contenerse y soltó una carcajada.

Era muy fácil hablar y bromear con él, y apenas conocía su nombre. En pocas palabras, no sabía nada él. ¿Por qué su compañía era tan agradable?

Pero tan pronto como una idea llegó a su cabeza, la desechó inmediatamente.

— Carajo. — todas las miradas se centraron en Gajeel —. Ya casi es hora. Debemos irnos.

Lucy se volvió para ver a Natsu y este de nuevo lucía avergonzado y arrepentido por tener que irse de nuevo. Esto comenzaba a ser una mala película en donde la doncella siempre escaba del príncipe. ¿En qué momento todo dio vueltas? Era ridículo.

— Lo siento. — no era como si pudiera decir algo más.

— Pero acabo de encontrarte…— dijo en voz alta.

No supo quien lució más sorprendido: ella o él. De cualquier forma, la sonrisa de Natsu se llevo todo el crédito.

— ¿Eso también fue algo que no quisiste decir? — tenía una ceja alzada, la había acorralado. Fue imposible escapar.

— ¿No tenias que irte? — se cruzo de brazos y trato de disimular su leve sonrojo.

Natsu lo seguiría repitiendo. Ella graciosa, dulce… Ella era diferente.

Nuevamente, no hubo más palabras. Lucy disfrutaría de un habitual día en la playa y Natsu tomaría su propio camino.

Solo pasaron cinco minutos para que se diera cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la chica. ¿La vería de nuevo? El destino podría estar reuniéndolos, pero eso no aseguraba absolutamente nada. Tenía que saber su nombre.

— ¿Sucede algo? — le preguntó Gray mientras caminaban apresurados de vuelta al hotel.

— Vuelvo en un segundo. — se dio la vuelta y volvió a donde estaban las chicas.

Estaba consciente de que no tenía tiempo. Si llegaba tarde estaría muerto, pero valdría la pena.

La vio colocarse bloqueador solar sobre si blanca piel y después girarse para verlo en completa sorpresa. Él también estaba sorprendido por lo que hacía.  
Había corrido todo el camino de regreso solo para saber su…

— Nombre. — dijo sin aliento. Se apoyo sobre sus rodillas y tomó una bocanada de aire —. No me has dicho tu nombre.

— ¿Regresaste solo por eso? — preguntó asombrada.

— Si. — asintió.

Lucy no sabía si reír o sentirse avergonzada, así que hizo ambas.

— Eres increíble. — dijo con humor.

— ¿No me lo dirás? Estoy a punto de quedarme sin aliento.

— Lucy. — sonrió tímida —. Mi nombre es Lucy.

Ese era un lindo nombre, pensó Natsu.

— ¿Lucy? ¿Cómo Lucy in the sky with dimonds?

Ella rió por la broma conocida. Su padre tenía un gusto raro por los nombres. Al menos era una buena canción.

— Si, la culpa es de mi papá. Mi mamá tiene otra historia.

— Lucy… Significa que tu nombre también es una luz en el cielo, y mi nombre es verano, también tengo una luz. — Curvó sus labios y antes de irse, dijo —: Tenemos algo en común.

De nuevo, Lucy se quedó sin habla y Natsu se había ido. Otra vez.

* * *

.

.

.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y todo el apoyo. Me alegra que les guste, porque a mi me encanta y es muy facil y divertido escribir un nuevo capitulo. **

**Nos leemos muy muy pronto. **

**Bye, bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	4. Ven conmigo

**Aquí en donde vivo hace un calor horrible y apenas es primavera. En verano me voy a morir *no soporta las temperaturas altas***

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**Ven conmigo**_

_**.**_

* * *

Su barbilla estaba apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, mientras golpeaba su mejilla con el dedo índice. Miraba un punto fijo absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Ni siquiera fue capaz de notar como sus amigas intentaban obtener desesperadamente su atención.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente con ella? Dentro de su cabeza y en el fondo de su joven e inexperto corazón. No podía entenderlo. Se sentía confundida y fuera de lugar. Se negaba a admitirlo y permitir que lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo, no creciera más.

¿Por qué?

¡Porque era ridículo!

Solo verlo tres veces bastó para hacer de ella un lio. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, pero no dolía en lo absoluto. Un revoloteo de emociones le golpeaba el estomago como si se tratara de mariposas desesperadas por salir.

Las vacaciones de verano se suponían que serian para olvidar el estrés de los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, no confundirse con sus propios sentimientos. Su vida constaba de mantener todo en control, sin situaciones o decisiones que pudieran afectarla y llevarla por malos caminos. Esa fue su educación: debía ser cautelosa, prudente e inteligente. Solía divertirse, pero no en exceso. Era algo que deseaba cambiar. Muchas veces su miedo de dejar el control que mantenía su vida en completa tranquilidad, no le permitía arriesgarse y ver un mundo más allá del que ella conocía.

Pasar el tiempo con sus amigas le daba las agallas que necesitaba para las locuras que deseaba realizar. Conocer al chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, la tenía desorientada. Había soñado con una situación fuera de lo común, en donde ella por fin pudiera dar un giro completo y disfrutar del mejor verano de su vida. Uno del cual pudiera hablar si arrepentimientos, uno por el que valiera la pena vivir recordando, uno que no fuera superado nunca. Y hasta ahora, su plan continuaba desviándose del camino para llegar a uno en donde Natsu fuera parte.

¿Podría verlo de nuevo? ¿Lo conocería más? ¿Podría ser capaz de descubrir lo que le sucedía con él? Casi dieciocho años y era una inexperta. Algo que nunca admitiría. Preferiría ahorrarse la vergüenza que sufrir la burla de un chico que conocía la lencería femenina y especialmente como quitarla.

Era por eso que involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien así, solo le traería problemas. Pero…

— Él te gusta. — le dijo Juvia. Con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

— Él te gusta. — fue Levy quien respondió esta vez.

Lucy negó con la cabeza en completa calma.

— Eso no es posible. ¿Cómo puede gustarme alguien que apenas conozco?

— Pero eso es lo que te sucede, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

— No, no lo hace. — negó —. Solo es guapo y lo vi sin playera. Estoy confundida, nada más.

— ¿A que le tienes miedo, Lu-chan?

No respondió. Continuó comiendo su almuerzo. Sus amigas entendieron la indirecta y decidieron dejar el tema a un lado, pero al parecer, Lucy no tenía ánimos para continuar.

La rubia se excusó y regresó a la suite. Ambas chicas decidieron darle el espacio que necesitaba. Además, tenían que hablar entre ellas.  
Cuando no la vieron más, Levy fue la primera en hablar.

— Tenemos que hacer algo.

— ¿Cómo qué? No vamos a forzarla a que salga con él. Parece un buen chico, pero Lucy tiene razón. Aún no lo conoce.

Levy frunció los labios. Juvia tenía razón.

— Conocer personas fue parte del plan y ambas lo sabemos.

— Y también sabemos que Lucy es una romántica nata. Hemos leído sus novelas por años y conocemos su mente.

Levy asintió, entendiendo.

— Tiene miedo.

— Si. —afirmó Juvia —. Piénsalo: se encuentra con un chico de ensueño en el primer día de verano, con un escenario perfecto para la aventura ideal. Demasiado perfecto, que incluso a_ ti_ te haría dudar.

— Es como un sueño. Tal vez cree que no va a durar. — dejo escapar un suspiro —. Honestamente, creo que Lu-chan debería abrir su mente un poco más. Nada dura por siempre, por eso debemos disfrutar sin importar lo demás.

— Recuerdas porque estamos aquí, ¿no? — sonrió —. No solo por la diversión, sino por el bien de Lucy. Se ha pasado toda la vida estudiando y un verano fuera de lo común es lo que necesita para recuperar el espíritu.

Aún les quedaba mucho tiempo para encontrar lo que buscaban. Aunque tal vez Lucy no solo obtendría un rebosante verano, sino dos.

.

.

.

.

La chica playa ya tenía un nombre. Desde el día anterior continuaba pensando y buscando razones que le explicaran por qué demonios le había preguntado su nombre. Las chicas ya no eran el pensamiento principal dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, mirando cada rubia que salía y entraba del enorme hotel.

Era un completo idiota.

Lucy era tan radiante que le era imposible olvidarla. Y no solo eso. Había más. Más que él no entendía, razones que le resultaban absurdas y pensamientos revueltos. Existía cierta atadura que lo atraía a ella, pero no en términos románticos. O al menos él no lo sentía de esa manera.  
Sin embargo, era incapaz de sacarla de su sistema. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

— Aquí esta nuestro Casanova. — escuchó la voz de Gray a su espalda —. Has vuelto al juego, amigo.

Natsu sonrió.

— Llegas tarde y no estoy en ese juego. Lo deje hace mucho tiempo.

La orden de ese día era encargarse de los autos y llevarlos al estacionamiento privado del hotel. Debía cumplirlas si quería conseguir algo de dinero para el verano.

Había terminado la preparatoria de milagro, o eso fue lo que le dijo su padre. Se puso furioso cuando vio sus calificaciones finales, pero al menos había conseguido graduarse. Eso obviamente no le hizo gracia a su padre. Ahora, tenía que trabajar en el hotel para subsistir. Con chica o no, la diversión no era gratis. Mucho menos el alcohol y las fiestas.

Además, la presión de su futuro regresaba constantemente para recordarle que no sería joven por siempre. La vida no siempre sería una gran celebración y tendría que comenzar a preocuparse por las ligas mayores. La universidad era un gran paso a dar y esto no podría echarlo a perder. Sin contar que se lo debía a su padre. Todas las cosas buenas en su vida se las debía a él. Reflexionar y tomar una buena decisión sobre su futuro era lo menos que podía hacer.

— ¿Dónde está Gajeel? — preguntó. No lo veía por ninguna parte.

— Tenía otro asunto que atender. Vendrá después. — respondió su amigo —. ¿No vas a contarme sobre ella?

— En realidad no.

— Te golpearé hasta conseguir la respuesta.

— Inténtalo, idiota. — hizo un gesto de desagrado —. Y ponte algo, por un demonio, estamos trabajando.

— No es mi culpa. Este calor es un asco. Eres el único fenómeno que puede soportar los cuarenta grados.

— Y tú eres el único fenómeno que se desnuda cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

Gray lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Ya te dije que es el calor y te voy a patear el trasero.

— Adel…— detuvo su pelea sin sentido al ver el auto que había aparcado justo frente a ellos. No por la preciosidad del deportivo, sino por la persona que salía de él.

Erza era una completa belleza, pero con un carácter que daba miedo. Aún así, ella era una mujer muy importante en su vida.

— Hola, Natsu. — lo saludo y le dio un abrazo rápido. También le dio las llaves de su auto y se apresuró a entrar al hotel, sin decir una palabra más.

Erza nunca llegaba tarde y, por la misma razón, decidió evitar que algún comentario saliera de su boca.

— Tú con una chica. ¿Quién lo diría? — continuó Gray.

— Sabes que Erza…

— Hablo de la rubia. Parecías muy interesado en ella.

— Tengo que encárgame del auto. — dijo y abrió la puerta para entrar en él. Gray siguió molestándolo.

— Gajeel será mucho peor que yo, así que vete acostumbrando.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero el sonido se desvaneció en su garganta en cuanto vio a Lucy salir por la puerta principal del hotel. Iba acompañada de sus dos amigas, las mismas de la playa en las dos ocasiones que se habían encontrado. Lucy era embelesadora. Además, no era como si pudiera olvidarla fácilmente.

Una punzada de locura lo sacudió y la idea que paso por su cabeza lo hizo sonreír. Gray lo notó, y también notó su mirada sobre la rubia.

— No estarás pensando…

— No lo estoy pensando. Ya lo decidí. — entró al auto y lo encendió, sin perderse un segundo de Lucy.

— Erza va a matarte. — Advirtió Gray, pero al ver su firme decisión de ir tras la chica, no le quedo nada más que reír —. Ve por ella, amigo. Yo te cubro.

No se escucho nada más que el motor y el chirrido de los neumáticos. Aceleró con cuidado y giró hacia la derecha, para así impedir que las chicas avanzaran y cruzaran la avenida.

Cuando el auto se detuvo de golpe frente a ellas, las tres soltaron un grito. Un segundo después y ninguna habría conseguido contar su historia de sus increíbles vacaciones y de cómo un lunático las arrolló con un deportivo último modelo.

El corazón de Lucy golpeaba con fuerza y pensó que vomitaría del susto. No obstante, cuando vio a Natsu sonriendo, tuvo los mismos síntomas y un intenso deseo de golpearlo.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! — gritó —. ¡Casi nos matas!

— Nunca haría eso. — continuaba sonriendo. Esa maldita sonrisa que la confundía aún más.

— ¿En serio? Estuve a punto de terminar debajo del auto por tu…

— Ven conmigo. — la interrumpió.

Lucy se quedo sin habla por un largo minuto. Sin encontrar las palabras correctas para responder. ¿Qué diablos podría decir?

— ¿Huh? — _Oh, genial, Lucy. Eso fue muy inteligente. _Sacudió su cabeza e intento pensar con claridad —. ¿Por qué haría eso? — se cruzo de brazos.

— Porque sé que quieres divertirte y yo soy tu verano.

Su mente se quedo en blanco. ¿Qué decir cuando había obtenido la respuesta perfecta?

Mordió su labio inferior para evitar sonreír como una tonta y falló notablemente. Esta era la invitación que estaba esperando. El pase directo a la distracción que añoraba. Olvidar sus responsabilidades, decisiones importantes y ser una chica libre de la intimidación del incierto futuro.

Con un leve golpe en su espalda por parte de sus amigas, entendió que tenía la aprobación para alocarse.

Abrió la puerta del auto, subió al asiento del copiloto y se dejo llevar por el viento veraniego que sacudió sus cabellos rubios durante todo el camino hacia lo desconocido. Y, por primera vez, sintió que hacia lo correcto.

* * *

.

.

.

**Quiero a este Natsu y todos los de mis fics para navidad ;-;**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me ayuda mucho para continuar :'3**  
**Y sobre TD, aún no tengo fecha de actualización. Por ahora quiero terminar algunos de mis fics. La paciencia no mata a nadie, chicos. Ya verán que la espera valdrá la pena :3**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. El nuevo plan

**Aquí viene el fic que los hace entrar en el calor del verano. Oh, pero que… horrible xD Como echo de menos el invierno. **

**Dedicado a la linda Lucy 31 «3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**El nuevo plan**_

**.**

* * *

Lo que a Natsu le sucedía era que, honestamente, no tenía idea de porque esta chica sentada en su asiento de pasajero lo afectaba como ninguna otra. Ni mucho menos entendía la razón por la cual podía dejar todo lo que hacía en un segundo para conseguir algunas palabras con ella. Ya bastante raro era que _él_ fuera tras una chica. ¿Qué tenía Lucy de especial?

La miró por el rabillo de su ojo, sin apartar la vista del camino, obviamente. Por la radio sonaba _One Night_ de _Matthew Koma_, por lo que el silencio no era una incomodidad. Aunque, sinceramente, por su cabeza pasaban miles de situaciones para iniciar una conversación. Dios, él en verdad era malo en eso. Así que solo opto por mirarla con disimulo.

Su pálida piel comenzaba a ganar un poco de color, pero a él le gustaba su color. Era fina y delicada, como una muñeca de porcelana. Ella miraba como admiración cualquier edificio que se le cruzara en frente, actuando una típica turista. Excepto que no había nada de típico en Lucy. En ella no había ninguna gota de falsedad a la que estaba acostumbrado. No se pasaba las manos por el cabello en su presencia, ni tampoco usaba kilos de maquillaje a pesar de tener toda la apariencia de chica mimada. Era divertida, tenía carácter y había subido al auto de un extraño que le prometía un buen rato. Eso debía ser lo más estúpido que una chica forastera haría y él estaba más que encantado con su aceptación.

Un rechazo habría sido vergonzoso, pero Natsu Dragneel sabía cómo persuadir a las personas y darse por vencido no se encontraba en su vocabulario.

Pisó el freno y se detuvo antes de que la luz cambiara a rojo. Fue ahí en donde Lucy se giró para mirarlo desde que subió al auto.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? — le preguntó divertida con la situación.

— Es una sorpresa.

— No me gusta las sorpresas. — admitió.

— Te gustaran las mías.

Ella soltó una carcajada y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro.

— Eres un pervertido.

— Oye, lo dije con toda la inocencia que puedas imaginar. — dijo con sinceridad.

Lucy fingió mirarlo de manera sospechosa y al final dejo caer todo su peso sobre el asiento de cuero. El auto era una belleza. ¡Y olía a belleza!  
Había pedido un auto a sus padres, pero ellos se lo negaron. Le dieron la excusa de que no lo necesitaba, ya que contaban con un servicio de choferes particulares, pero ella no quería depender de nadie. Así que, en secreto, ahorraba dinero para poder comprarse uno.  
Ya lo habría hecho si tuviera un empleo, pero nuevamente: sus padres.

Los amaba con toda el alma, solo que alguna veces deseaba que no fueran _tan_ sobreprotectores.

— ¿Quieres ver algo increíble? — le preguntó y ella asintió de inmediato.

Lo que haría era una locura, pero ya había hurtado el auto de Erza, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era cuidarlo con su vida tal como la pelirroja lo hacía.  
Presionó un botón y el techo del auto comenzó a descender, permitiendo que los rayos solares los iluminaran directamente y el aire sacudiera sus cabellos.

— No puedo creerlo, ¡Es un convertible! — exclamó sorprendida —. Nunca había estado en uno.

Natsu estiró el brazo hacia la guantera, sacó unos lentes de sol que acostumbraba dejar allí y se los tendió a Lucy con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres hacerme el honor? — Vio duda en su rostro —. Vamos, se que quieres hacerlo.

¿Qué importaba? Ya se encontraba en el auto con Natsu. Iba a pasear por la cuidad con Natsu. ¡Pasaría el resto del día con Natsu! Ese apuesto chico que aclamaba ser su verano. Debía ser la turista más afortunada de la playa.

Emocionada, tomó los lentes y cubrió sus ojos cafés. Se enderezó sobre el asiento y abrió sus brazos al aire, riendo y soltando un grito de alegría. Sus cabellos rubios revoloteaban a causa del viento, brillando en un color oro por la luz del sol. Natsu solo reía por su reacción, sin perderse un segundo de sus encantadores gestos. Lucy era una chica muy fácil de leer, cualquier expresión en su rostro era linda, y comenzó a sentirse como un tonto por mirarla tanto. ¡Pero era imposible no hacerlo! Ella era tan…

— Fascinante. Este lugar es simplemente fascinante, podría volver una y otra vez. Debes amar vivir aquí. — le comentó la rubia.

— No me quejo. — le restó importancia.

En realidad, su vida estaba en esta ciudad. Por nada del mundo la dejaría.

Cinco minutos después, llegaron al estacionamiento exterior a varios metros de la playa y el muelle. La zona comercial abarcaba prácticamente toda la bahía, un poco alejada de la zona hotelera, por lo que cualquier sitio estaba a punto de reventar.

Ambos bajaron del convertible y el viento veraniego sacudió el vestido blanco que Lucy lucía. El sol apenas comenzaba a tomar fuerza y agradecía haberse puesto ropa más ligera o el calor iba a matarla. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Natsu no había cerrado el auto.

— ¿No habrá problemas porque lo dejemos así? — señaló al convertible.

— Esta belleza estará bien, no te preocupes.

¿Estaría bien? ¡Alguien podía robarlo!

Iba a protestar hasta que un hombre llamó a Natsu. Parecía alegre de verlo y eso la hizo sonreír. Durante el trayecto, varias personas lo saludaron y eso le aseguró que no era una mala persona. Además, solo bastaba con verlo. Era demasiado agradable y amable como para sospechar.

Natsu caminó hacia el hombre. Macao era un viejo amigo y dueño del estacionamiento. Lo había conocido durante una de sus locuras y, desde ese incidente, se convirtió en uno de sus confidentes y consejero. El hombre era muy divertido de molestar.

— ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, muchacho! — saludó.

— Lo siento, Macao, hablaremos en otro momento. Tengo otros planes. — le dio las llaves.

— Pero si…— entonces, enfocó su mirada en la atractiva rubia junto al convertible rojo. Y ese convertible era inconfundible —. ¿Vienes con ella? ¿Estás con una chica?

La sonrisa por parte de él lo hizo sonreír también. El Natsu que había perdido interés en tener a una chica a su lado estaba con una.  
Natsu palmeó a Macao en el hombro y se despidió.

— Nos vemos luego.

Lo observó acercarse a ella y evitó saltar de emoción como un tonto. Este verano sería diferente a los demás. Lo presentía.

— Natsu con una chica de nuevo. — él conocía las decepciones que obligaron al chico a alejar a las mujeres y, verlo sonreír junto a una, era como ganarse la lotería —. El abuelo se va a morir cuando lo sepa.

Todos se morirían en cuanto lo supieran, pero le guardaría el secreto por un tiempo. Solo hasta que no pudiera contenerlo más.

Natsu volvió junto a Lucy, listo para disfrutar el día que prometía ser uno bueno

— ¿Lo conoces? — le preguntó curiosa, refiriéndose a Macao.

— Lucy. — le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le ofreció una media sonrisa sobre esos tentadores labios —. Conozco a todos en esta ciudad.

Ella rió por su respuesta y se dejo llevar por su abrazo.

Caminaron por las diferentes calles y muelle, mirando y contemplando las artesanías propias de la ciudad y diferentes objetos que ofrecían los vendedores ambulantes. Cada persona tenía en ella una chispa que le levantaba los ánimos, se sentía como en casa y estaba segura de que los demás turistas se sentían de la misma manera. El trato de los habitantes era cálido, atento y agradable.

Compraron algunos bocadillos para calmar los sonidos de sus estómagos y así continuar con el recorrido. Después de caminar ya un tiempo, el calor comenzaba ser insoportable. Como deseaba darse un chapuzón en la playa. Al final, decidió comprar un helado, que solo apaciguó su temperatura por unos minutos.

Podía sentir las gotitas de sudor resbalar por su frente y quería morirse de la vergüenza. Tal vez Natsu pensaría que era asqueroso y ¡Por dios! Eso sería lo peor que podía pasarle. También trato de abanicarse con las manos, pero nada. No conseguía detener el calor.  
Aún si Natsu viviera en esta ciudad, le resultaba impresionante como ella estaba prácticamente incendiándose y él continuaba como si no sucediera nada. Su cuerpo debía soportar el fuego mismo.

Incapaz de aguantar más los abrasadores rayos del sol sobre su cara, lo mejor fue comprar un sombrero playero para no terminar como carbón. Se detuvieron en un puesto y se miró y probó algunos hasta que encontró el indicado. Una chica siempre tenía que verse y sentirse bien, sin importar el accesorio, estilo o el lugar.

— ¿Qué piensas? — le preguntó a él.

Podía haber pasado un tiempo desde su última relación; sin embargo, sabía muy bien que esa pregunta era un arma de doble filo. La respuesta incorrecta y terminaría con un golpe en una parte que no debía ser golpeada. Lucy era linda con o sin esa cosa enorme sobre la cabeza, pero no quería lastimar sus sentimientos o molestarla. A pesar de todo, decidió ser honesto y decir lo que realmente pensaba.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? — ella asintió entusiasmada por escuchar su respuesta —. Lo odio. Es demasiado grande y no puedo ver tu rostro.

Pasaron dos segundos y Lucy explotó a carcajadas, dejando a Natsu anonado. ¿Había sido la respuesta correcta? No la entendía. Su reacción fue… increíble, fascinante. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante eso?

— Lo llevo. — le dijo Lucy al amable vendedor.

Busco su cartera para pagar por el sombrero y fue frenada por Natsu. De nuevo. Él le había pagado todo y no quería ser una molestia. Ya bastante había hecho con llevarla a conocer esa parte de la ciudad.

— Déjame hacerlo.

— Dices que no te gusta, ¿Y quieres pagarlo? — preguntó divertida —. No te preocupes, yo puedo pagarlo.

Se hospedaba en el mejor hotel de la zona, estaba consciente de que podía pagar lo que fuera.

— Lo sé. Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

Lucy estuvo a punto de protestar y al final Natsu fue más rápido. Pago antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo y se rindió antes de comenzar una diminuta discusión. Él lo había hecho con buenas intensiones y no le quitaría los créditos.

— Gracias. — le agradeció.

El asunto fue olvidado y continuaron con el paseo por el muelle. El tiempo pasó volando y el ocaso podía contemplarse también sobre el reflejo del mar. Fue un día derivadamente corto y ya estaba llegando a su fin. Charlaron y rieron sobre cosas sin sentido. Ambos disfrutaron de su compañía más de lo que imaginaron y la sensación de repetir aquella escapada era cada vez más fuerte.

De regreso al estacionamiento, Lucy subió sobre el revestimiento y caminó junto a las olas que golpeaban el muro levemente. Obviamente, a Natsu no le pareció una buena idea, así que la tomó de la mano para que no resbalara. Aquella chica le iba a provocar un infarto.

— ¿Quieres quitar esa cara? — sugirió. Él mantenía el ceño fruncido y un gesto inquieto.

— ¿Quieres bajar de allí?

— ¡Es divertido! Venga, inténtalo.

— No. No quiero morir. — negó de inmediato. Aquello no era peligroso. Él, que había practicado surf, paracaidismo y sin fin de deportes extremos, caminar sobre ese escalón era insignificante. No obstante, que Lucy lo hiciera lo ponía nervioso. Era un jodido hipócrita.

— ¿Estás diciendo que voy a morir por hacer esto?

— No, porque estoy sujetándote para evitar que caigas. — miró su agarre de manos.

Lucy rió.

— Eso es muy dulce.

Estaba dispuesto a rogar para lograr que entrara en razón, o subirla sobre su hombro si era necesario.

— Luce, ¿quieres bajar de allí, por favor?

— ¿Luce? — preguntó sorprendida. Nunca nadie la llamó así.

— Si. Luce. — confirmó —. Ahora, ¿Quieres bajar antes de que me desmaye?

Ella giró los ojos.

— Eres una niña. — bromeó.

— Una niña que te mantendrá a salvo. — estiró los brazos hacia ella—. Ven aquí.

La tomó de la cintura y la dejo en el suelo sin ningún esfuerzo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin podía tenerla en lugar seguro. Ella no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Él era muy divertido.

— ¿Mejor?

Fue en el suelo cuando lo vio sonreír de nuevo.

— Mucho mejor.

Fue un día fuera de lo común a lo que Lucy acostumbraba. Debía recordarse hacer más locuras como esta y olvidar todo los demás. Sus amigas se morirían cuando les contara todos los detalles.

Natsu había resultado ser todo un atento caballero. ¿Quién lo diría? Y hace poco pensaba que era un mujeriego. Bueno, se podía ser eso sin dejar de ser amable.

De vuelta al hotel, ambos cantaron a toda voz como si se conocieran de toda la vida: sin vergüenza.

Natsu aparcó frente a la entrada y, al ver a los empleados un poco alarmados, recordó a Erza. Oh, ella debía estar furiosa y el pobre de Gray debió ser su primera víctima. Le debería un enorme favor a ese idiota.

— ¿No vas a bajar? — le preguntó Lucy.

— Tengo otro lugar a donde ir. — aclaró.

Ella asintió.

— Fue muy divertido, Natsu. Gracias. — por hacerla salir de la rutina, por tener una anécdota que contar, por un día increíble. Él era asombroso —. Creo que después de esto, ya hay una amistad entre nosotros.

El chico enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Amistad?

— Si.

Su entusiasmo lo obligó a sonreír.

— De acuerdo. Ya que somos amigos, ¿Puedo tener tu número?

Y lo obtuvo. Cada vez que ella hablaba, sonreía, reía, cada vez que lo miraba, nada salía de acuerdo con lo que quería hacer o decir. Su plan era mantenerse alejado de chicas que pudieran hacerle daño con sus encantos y, con Lucy todo se desmoronaba, porque su encanto era adorable.

La vio entrar al hotel y perderse entre la multitud de la recepción.

Leyó su número una y otra vez hasta que un auto detrás de él lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. ¿Amistad? ¿Era eso lo que en realidad quería? Tenía que serlo porque no podía conseguir algo más. Al menos, ya tenía a una divertida chica con quien pasar el tiempo. Y Lucy, era una amiga que no iba a perder por nadie.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Amistad? Si, ajá. Todos sabemos que pasa aquí xD**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews tan lindos, favoritos y todo! Son lo mejor *muchos, muchos corazones***

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Un beso!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. ¡Fiesta!

**Si alguien tiene buenas canciones para bailar, comenten o callen para siempre *3***  
**Necesito inspiración para el próximo capítulo. He estado muy carente de la señora inspiración.**

**En fin, ojala les guste.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_¡Fiesta!_  
**

**_._**

* * *

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. En su entorno reinaba el silencio, una paz indiscutible le recorría el cuerpo. La brisa del mar acariciaba su piel como un fino tacto y las olas del mar eran música para sus oídos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados para una profunda concentración, trayendo la tranquilidad física y emocional que necesitaba. Incluso podía jurar que, si abría los ojos, vería el mundo de diferente manera.

La clase de yoga relajaba sus músculos, disipaba sus problemas y nada existía. Se evaporó por clase de magia, o tal vez la instructora era mágica. La postura del árbol costaba en mantenerse en equilibrio en una sola pierna, con las manos juntas frente a su pecho; relajando completamente su cuerpo y conservar la concentración para no perder el equilibrio físico y mental.

Hasta ahora lo estaba logrando. Podría ganar una medalla y patear el trasero de todos. Lucy podría convertirse en el nuevo Gandhi, liderando al mundo hacia la paz. Oh, ella realmente estaba siendo sumergida por la calma. Se convertiría en un hippie. Si, un hippie era buena idea.

De pronto, toda la concentración se rompió por el sonido de un teléfono celular. Estaba a punto de golpear a aquella persona que había osado interrumpir su paz interior hasta que notó que era el suyo.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo de una manera no tan femenina. Bueno, ¿Quién demonios se desplomaba en el suelo con una sonrisa? Al menos la rubia no lo hacía.

Tomó el móvil de su bolso y se reincorporó de inmediato. El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando vio el nombre de Natsu en la pantalla. Se quedo paralizada y la llamada se perdió. Se sintió una completa perdedora y estaba a punto de lanzarse al mar cuando el móvil sonó de nuevo. Era él.

Todos la miraban con evidente molestia y se avergonzó. Solo Juvia y Levy parecían divertidas con el bochornoso momento. Le sonrió a la instructora y se apresuro a responder, alejándose lo suficiente de los demás.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Lucy?_ _Lo siento, ¿es un mal momento?_

— Umm…— giró la cabeza para mirar a la instructora, un gran error de su parte. La mujer tenía la mirada más aterradora que jamás había visto —. No, para nada.

— _¡Genial! En realidad llamaba para saber si tenías planes esta noche. _

Lucy casi se cae de nuevo al oír esas palabras. ¿Estaba invitándola a salir?

— Estoy libre. — se apresuró a responder.

— _Excelente _— lo escuchó sonreír —, _Tengo una fiesta esta noche, ¿quieres venir? _

¡Le encantaría! El problema era que no podía abandonar a sus amigas mientras ella se divertía a lo grande. Las tres acordaron disfrutar del verano_ juntas. _No sería justo y rompería su promesa.

— Sería increíble, Natsu, pero…

— _Tus amigas, ¿cierto?_

— Si.

— _No hay problema, pueden venir. Las fiestas en la playa son enormes, siempre hay espacio para dos más._

Lucy rió.

— De acuerdo, iré. Solo dame la dirección y…

— _Nada de direcciones. Pasaré por ti a las once, ¿está bien? _

— Es perfecto. — respondió.

— _Muy bien, te veré en la noche._

Esa era la frase de despedida. Iba a colgar y ella aún no quería que terminara la llamada.

— ¡Espera!

— _¿Si?_

¿Qué demonios iba a decir?

Miró a su alrededor: la piscina, sus compañeros de clase, las personas disfrutando del sol y chicas paseando con sus atuendos playeros. Eso era.

— ¿Qué debo usar?

Esta vez, fue Natsu quien soltó una carcajada. ¿Acaso la había descubierto o había dicho algo gracioso? La verdad era, que no lo entendía en lo absoluto. Natsu era muy confuso, interesante, muy difícil de descifrar.

— _No tengo idea. Todo lo que uses se verá bien en ti, Luce._ — la línea quedó en silencio y Natsu pensó que ella había cortado —. _¿Lucy?_

— Si, lo siento. — Se disculpó al instante —, Es solo que me sorprendió tu respuesta. No fue lo que esperaba.

Esperaba algún tipo de broma o algo así, considerando su personalidad y lo poco que lo conocía.

— _Tal vez debí decir que lucirás hermosa no importa lo que vistas. ¿Lo hice mejor?_

Lucy debía estar soñando. Sí, eso debía ser. No había ninguna razón para que esto pasara.

— ¿En verdad dijiste lo que acabo de escuchar?

— _Tal vez._

Oh, no. Él no podía…

— ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?

Por el sonido, pudo imaginarse aquella media sonrisa en los labios de Natsu que la ponía nerviosa.

— _Tal vez._

El corazón estaba a punto de explotarle. ¿Cómo Natsu podía hacerla sentir así con solo unas palabras? Su interior era un torbellino de emociones.

Dios, nada de lo que hacían era correcto. Si llegaba a enamorarse de él, algo que no era muy difícil de lograr, complicaría su estilo de vida. Ella no pertenecía allí. Al final del verano debería volver a su vida y tomar una decisión acorde a sus estudios. La universidad era punto culminante en el aprendizaje para su profesión. La más mínima duda y la elección errónea costarían muy caro, en tiempo y dinero.

— _¡Mierda!_ — lo oyó maldecir.

— ¿Natsu?

— _Se supone que debo estar trabajando _—Ella evitó soltar una carcajada. Este era el Natsu con el que acostumbraba tratar —._Tengo que colgar. ¿A las once fuera del hotel?_

— Estaré esperando.

— _Será muy divertido, te lo prometo. Te veré esta noche, Luce._

Y así terminó la llamada.

Lucy miró el móvil por varios segundos. Solo observando la fotografía de ella y sus amigas en la playa que tomaron el primer día, pero eso no era lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Vería a Natsu de nuevo. Además de su primer fiesta en la playa.

— Estamos fuera de la clase de clase de yoga porque _alguien_ olvidó apagar su móvil. Muchas gracias, Lucy. — el tono sarcástico en la voz de Levy sacó a la rubia de su ensoñación.

— ¿Por qué estas sonriendo? — preguntó Juvia.

— Tenemos una fiesta.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuándo? — el ánimo de Levy cambió rápidamente.

— Esta noche. — Lucy sonrió y esa sonrisa la delato.

— ¿Natsu? — indagó Juvia.

— Da igual quien sea. — dijo Levy —. Hay fiesta esta noche y tenemos... — le arrebató el móvil a Lucy —, seis horas para estar listas. Y _tú_, mi querida rubia, debes estar fabulosa.

Eso nadie lo cuestiono. Tomaron sus cosas y se apresuraron a volver a su habitación. Una chica siempre tenía que tomar el tiempo suficiente para verse bien.

.

.

.

.

Solo tres minutos más tarde de la hora acordada, Natsu se estacionó frente a la entrada esperando por las chicas. Miró a través del cristal polarizado y visualizó una cabellera rubia caminando hacia las puertas automáticas.

Salió rápidamente seguido por una carcajada masculina a su lado.

— Ni siquiera puedes esperar, ¿cierto? — se burló Gray.

No lo escucho más. Su vista y mente se fijaron en la chica rubia que salía del hotel. Lucy le sonrió al acercarse y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella tampoco se perdió el momento en el que Natsu pasó la mirada por su cuerpo.

Vestía un crop top con estampado floreado que mostraba un poco de la piel de su vientre y una pequeña falda en color negro, con unas zapatillas no muy altas. El cabello caía en cascada por su espalda y el maquillaje era mínimo. Natsu curvó la esquina de su boca cuando la tuvo frente a él.

— Te dije que lucirías hermosa en lo que fuera.

Por el rubor de sus mejillas supo que había logrado su cometido, pero la mirada de él fue hacia las dos chicas que lo observaban con diversión, así como su amigo. Ahora era él quien se sentía avergonzado. Se aclaró la garganta y procedió.

— Será mejor darnos prisa.

Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia la camioneta. Lucy no perdió de vista el vehículo.

— Este es diferente al de ayer. — comentó ella.

— Lo es. — respondió orgulloso.

Era una Land Rover LR4 en color negro brillante. Lucía como nuevo y supuso que Natsu lo cuidaba más que a su vida.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el otro?

— No es importante. — le respondió, pero ella no ignoró la evasiva. Natsu no respondiendo una pregunta. Eso era… nuevo.

— Casi muere por llevarse el convertible de Erza. Ella estaba furiosa —. Respondió Gray con evidente diversión.

El chico pelirrosa lo fulminó con la mirada y Lucy no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

— ¿Quién es Erza?

Él sonrió y abrió la puerta del Land Rover.

— Sube, Luce.

Otra evasiva.

De acuerdo, esto era bastante extraño. Y aunque la curiosidad la carcomía, subió con su ayuda para entrar a la camioneta. Gray hizo lo mismo con sus amigas, quienes se quedaron en los asientos traseros.

Observo el interior del vehículo y el olor a cuero y colonia masculina le inundo los pulmones.

Una vez en el auto, Natsu se inclinó hacia Lucy para abrochar su cinturón. Ella continuaba observando el interior con fascinación.

— Es enorme. — le dijo.

— Me gustan los autos grandes.

— Puedo notarlo — y también podía notar lo mucho que le gustaba la seguridad. Recordó el muelle y lo nervioso que actuó, al igual que decisivo en que llevara el cinturón de seguridad. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedirlo —. Gracias. — le agradeció en cuanto se alejó.

Obviamente Lucy no conocía la ciudad, y mucho menos de noche. La vida nocturna era igual de alocada que cuando el sol brillaba en la playa.

Todos ellos bromearon y charlaron durante el trayecto a la fiesta. En realidad, las tres chicas imaginaron que el festejo sería en la casa de alguno de los chicos, pero la mansión con vista al mar realmente las sorprendió. Era enorme, y no exageraba. Parecía una fiesta exclusiva con celebridades y personalidades importantes. Solo asistía a ese tipo de reuniones con sus padres. Nuevamente, se sorprendió al observar solo jóvenes fuera de la mansión. Al menos no tenía que hablar de política con ninguno de ellos.

Natsu estacionó el vehículo en un lugar libre. A pesar de ser una casa enorme, parecía haber poco espacio para todos. La ciudad completa debería estar allí dentro.

Una vez fuera, las chicas lo siguieron y entraron a la agradable vivienda. La música era tan fuerte que resonaba en su pecho, golpeando como si fueran sus propios latidos.

En un instante, sus dos amigas desaparecieron y ella se quedo sola con Natsu. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Giró su cabeza y localizó a Levy bailando con un chico y Juvia charlaba con Gray en un sofá, incluso reía. Eso era inusual. La confusión la embargo, ¿había algo en el aire que hacía que todos enloquecieran?  
Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír por lo rara que era la situación.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? — el chico pelirrosa alzó la voz para que pudiera escucharlo.

La rubia señaló a los dos en el sofá.

— Creo que tu amigo ha roto a Juvia. — gritó también.

Natsu soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

— Dejémoslos solos — sujetó la mano de Lucy — Vamos.

Tiró de ella a través de la multitud que bailaba a su alrededor. Incluso unos lo detuvieron para que se unieran, no sin antes saludar a Natsu primero. Todos parecían conocerlo y eso no paso desapercibido para ella. Debía ser muy popular y la ciudad no era pequeña. Tampoco se perdió el momento cuando un chico rubio gritó su nombre e hizo señales con una de sus manos para llamarlo.

Se detuvieron frente a la mesa de bocadillos y él se giró hacia Lucy.

— Toma lo que quieras, vuelvo en un momento.

Ella asintió. Lo siguió con la mirada y después perdió el interés al ver todos los bocadillos.

Natsu no la perdió de vista al alejarse. Era media noche y la mayoría debían estar más ebrios que nunca en su vida. Llegó hasta el chico que lo había llamado y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

— ¡Amigo, es bueno verte!

— Lo mismo digo, Sting.

— Y con una chica, eso es nuevo. Bueno, en realidad no. Antes solía verte con…

— Cierra la boca, idiota. — lo cortó mientras sonreía. Estaba de tan buen humor que nada podría arruinarlo.

— ¿Y no vas a presentármela? — su mirada interesada se posó en Lucy.

O tal vez sí.

— Ella no es tu tipo y está conmigo. No me arruines esto y mantén tu boca cerrada.

Sting levanto ambas manos para mostrar su inocencia.

— ¡Estoy bromeando, joder! Esa chica te debe gustar mucho.

— Solo es mi amiga.

Si, claro, pensó Sting. Evitó decir algo más para no arruinar nada que estuviera sucediendo. Aún si aquella rubia solo era una amiga como él juraba, Natsu estaba cerca de una chica que no era Erza y eso era una novedad. Lo era después de tanto tiempo y su mala suerte con las mujeres.

Ambos se despidieron y Natsu volvió junto a Lucy, con bebidas en ambas manos. La noche era joven e iba a aprovecharla. Le entregó una a ella y se inclinó para hablar en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento con olor a menta y cerveza.

— No aceptes ninguna bebida que no sea de mí.

— ¿Y cómo puedo confiar en ti? — le hablo también en su oído.

— Yo jamás te haría daño. — la intensidad de su mirada la hizo sonreír.

— Lo sé, confió en ti.

Al menos lo suficiente, o hasta que pudiera conocerlo mejor. Y tenía una larga noche para hacerlo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Estoy muy, muy fuera de inspiración, en serio lamento la tardanza. Llevo escribiendo este capítulo ya un tiempo y apenas lo terminé xD**

**Gracias por leer y sus lindos reviews *3***

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. El primero que duerma pierde

**¡Que las vacaciones me sirvan de algo! **

**Y que ese algo sea inspiración... ¡Al fin! Este es el momento en donde todos perdemos la cabeza jaja. Es tan lindo estar de vuelta y con muchas ideas que verán muy pronto. **

**Ojalá les guste. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**El primero que duerma pierde**_

_**.**_

* * *

No había nada mejor como un buen Johnny Walker para comenzar la noche. Era su whisky favorito, en su paladar era simplemente delicioso, con un toque amargo y dulce, convirtiéndolo en la combinación perfecta.  
Este era un verano que se merecía, ese que tanto había anhelado por años. ¿Pero el verano de carne y hueso frente a ella podría también ser lo que ella quería? La vida y sus giros sí que daban miedo, y mareaban, y ella acabaría en el suelo si no mantenía los pies firmes sobre la arena. No embriagarse era otra opción más para no terminar en el suelo.

El verano siempre es divertido y brillante, pero puede hacerte sentir mucho dolor si no usas protector solar. Lucy lo tenía, aun así, ¿Cuál sería su protector contra Natsu?  
''Chicos como él no valen la pena, solo buscan alcohol y sacarte las bragas'' Se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero su intuición le gritaba que estaba equivocada acerca de él.

¿En verdad lo estaba?

Él era tan agradable, gracioso, atento, completamente diferente a lo que pensó cuando lo vio por primera vez. Bueno, su opinión acerca lo de apuesto y sexy que era no habían cambiado.

Sobre sus verdaderas intenciones: tenía que averiguarlo.

— De acuerdo, Natsu — comenzó ella —. Es tiempo de la verdad.

Él dio un trago a su bebida.

— No iras a decirme que eres hombre, ¿verdad?

La rubia le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro y sonrió.

— Estoy hablando de ti.

— Luce, estoy completamente seguro que soy hombre. Jamás te mentiría.

— Eres un tonto — dijo riendo —, hablo en serio. Nos conocemos, pero no nos conocemos en realidad.

Él asintió, dando otro sorbo.

— Entiendo. Comienza tú.

Esa era también la oportunidad perfecta para conocerla mejor.

— Dime la historia del color de tu cabello.

De acuerdo, esa no era la pregunta que estaba esperando. Tantas cosas por saber y ella… No la entendía. Era tan única. En verdad era imposible dejar de admirarla.

— Gray apostó a que no tenía las bolas suficientes para hacerlo. Yo aposte que si — admitió —. No fue mi mejor decisión, pero me veo jodidamente increíble — y eso ella no lo discutiría porque tenía toda la razón.

— Esta demente — dijo riendo —, Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Él negó rápidamente.

— Ya luces increíble, Luce. No he conocido a nadie más que luzca ese rubio brillante como tú lo haces.

— Oh, así que no soy la única rubia a la que has conocido — incitó.

— Esa es otra pregunta, y si mal no recuerdo — sonrió —, es mi turno.

Ella tomó un shot completo y se preparó para su pregunta.

— Dispara.

Él también le dio un trago profundo a su bebida.

— Se que es un poco tarde para esta pregunta, pero a la mierda, necesito saberlo — se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar —. No tienes novio, ¿cierto?

Lucy evitó sonreír. Así que estaban teniendo esta conversación.

— Si lo tuviera, ¿crees que aún así habría aceptado salido contigo?

— No lo sé, tú dime.

Lucy estaba tratando de ver más allá de esa respuesta. Había algo muy raro detrás de esas palabras.

— Wow, no pensé que luciera como una cualquiera — bromeó.

— Demonios, eso no es lo que dije — dijo rápidamente — Solo que no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa o…

— Lo sé y la respuesta es no. Soy soltera. — rió levemente —. No eres un idiota como aparentas ser.

Esta vez fue Natsu quien soltó una carcajada.

— Me merezco eso — dijo divertido —, Se que parezco ser un bastardo presumido pero lo juro, es solo la apariencia — admitió —. Aunque en lo de idiota no te equivocas.

Otra nueva incógnita. Quería preguntar sobre Erza, sobre lo que acababa de decir, había tanto que quería saber sobre él.

— De acuerdo, tu preguntaste primero y ahora me toca a mí — dijo la rubia —, ¿Tienes novia?

Él soltó una carcajada y a Lucy le parecía lo más adorable y seductor del mundo. ¿Cómo algo lindo y sexy podía combinar con él a la vez? No tenía idea, pero funcionaba perfecto para tenerla sonriendo como una idiota.

— Estamos entrando en un tema peligroso, Luce.

— ¡Tu comenzaste! — dijo riendo.

— La respuesta es no. Creo que moriré solo.

— Tienes a tus amigos aquí y un mucho alcohol por allá, estarás bien.

''Y te tengo a ti'' Eso estuvo a punto de salir de su boca, las palabras ya estaban en su lengua. Fue un movimiento demasiado arriesgado. Incluso a él le sorprendió. No podía pensar de esa forma aún, no al menos hasta que la conociera mejor.

— ¡Aquí están! — una peliazul de baja estatura apareció junto a Gajeel —. Los hemos estado buscando por toda la casa — mencionó —, necesitamos una reunión urgente y cuando digo que es urgente, es urgente, ¿entendieron que es urgente? — hizo una señal para que la siguieran y todos lo hicieron.

— No es urgente — le susurró Lucy a Natsu.

— Pero ella dijo que era urgente. No creo que algo urgente no sea urgente, Luce. — continuó la broma y ambos rieron.

— ¡Presten atención! — Levy alzó la voz para que pudieran escucharla, ya los seis se encontraban reunidos —. Gajeel y yo estábamos hablando y tuvo una brillante idea que por alguna razón en verdad lo es, no bromeo, chicos.

— ¿Y es? — preguntó Gray.

— Quien se quede dormido durante la fiesta le pintamos la cara.

— ¿Solo eso?

— O le depilamos la ceja y lo colgamos en la puerta con cinta adhesiva, ¡yo que sé! Cualquier castigo es válido.

— Estás demente — dijo Natsu riendo —. Estoy dentro.

— Suena divertido, cuenten conmigo — aceptó Lucy.

Todos aceptaron. La regla era simple: no dormir hasta llegar al hotel. El que perdiera iba a comprar el desayuno a quienes quedaran en pie hasta el amanecer. No debía ser difícil, pero nadie iba a confiarse, especialmente cuando la noche apenas comenzaba.

Los seis se dispersaron a la pista de baile y Natsu consiguió unos tragos más para ambos. Lucy toleraba muy bien el alcohol y eso le sorprendía. Aun así, no preparaba las bebidas de ella con mucho licor, se había prometido cuidarla y era justo lo que hacía.  
Al ritmo de _Cheap Thrills _con una manola tomó de la cintura y mientras sostenía su trago con la otra comenzó a bailar junto a ella. Honestamente, él no era un excelente bailarín, pero a la mierda, lo importante era divertirse.

— ¿Estás segura del reto? — le preguntó, inclinándose un poco para que pudiera escuchar.

— ¡Por supuesto! No me importa terminar calva.

Él solo rió. Jamás dejaría que eso pasara.

_Mambo number 5_ resonó en las bocinas y todos en el lugar perdieron la cabeza. Los gritos se escucharon en cuanto la canción comenzó y la fiesta empezó a tomar forma. Era obvio que todos serían un desastre al terminar la noche.

Entre canciones fueron cayendo uno a uno hasta que el cielo comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo. Habían pasado años desde que Lucy había visto un amanecer y logró convencer a Natsu de acompañarla a la orilla de la playa para tener una mejor vista.

La frescura de la mañana frente al mar no le impidió disfrutar de un buen momento. Afortunadamente Natsu consiguió una manta para cubrirlos a ambos.

Ninguno de los dos menciono una palabra. El sonido de las olas y el viento se convirtió en su música. Los rayos salieron resplandecientes a lo lejos del inmenso mar, dejando un camino de luz entre sus olas mientras subía a lo alto del cielo.

Lucy sonrió ante la belleza que muchos ignoraban y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Natsu. Sus ojos se cerraron y se dejo arrastrar a un sueño con la imagen de un amanecer. Natsu contempló la delicadeza de su rostro al quedarse dormida. Sus largas y rubias pestañas, sus mejillas rosadas, su pálida piel. Nunca había admirado la belleza de una mujer como lo hacía con Lucy, o tal vez para sus ojos no había existido tal perfección hasta que llegó ella.

Increíble.

Apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella y cerró los ojos, prometiéndose que solo sería un minuto.

¿Cómo o porque había sucedido esto? También hubiera querido saber la razón. Aunque de algo estaba seguro: Estaba más que perdido por Lucy como un tesoro en el fondo del océano.

* * *

.

.

.

**So cheesy! Y me encanta. **

**Gracias por leer, chicos, y ser pacientes con esta escritora que no tiene remedio. Nos leemos pronto! **

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
